I Have a Letter For You
by chibilele
Summary: Sobre uma carta inesperada que Harry Potter recebe. • POV Augusta Longbottom • James/Lily • III Challenge JL do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o III Challenge James/Lily do Fórum 6V._

_Item utilizado: Carta_

_

* * *

  
_

Caro Sr. Potter,

Creio que nunca tenhamos tido a oportunidade de conversar propriamente. Agora que sinto que me restam apenas alguns anos de vida, gostaria de dizer-lhe certas coisas que achei que nunca mais poderia dizer depois que seus pais morreram.

Sim, Sr. Potter, tudo começa com eles. Confesso que no começo talvez não me simpatizasse tanto com eles, sempre levando Frank para sair durante as férias, e foi a sua mãe quem o apresentou à mulher com quem ele viria a se casar e, conseqüentemente, a mesma mulher que o tirou de mim.

Mas nunca pude perdoá-los por apoiarem Frank em sua ridícula decisão de lutar contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Não que eu o apoiasse, de forma alguma, mas nós somos puro-sangue, não teríamos problemas se não nos colocássemos em seu caminho. Conversei com ele, implorei, apelei a Alice, mas eles dois estavam decididos a ir entrar. Ele se formava auror nessa época, e aguardava ansiosamente pelos seus pais, que logo se juntariam a eles na tão falada Ordem.

Eu nunca entendi aquela juventude – embora alguns já não fossem tão jovens – em sua luta contra um mal que não poderia ser derrotado. Naquela época, a perspectiva de perder a pessoa a quem mais amava me assustava muito, e não percebi que essa é a força que move o mundo, a coragem e a audácia daqueles que não têm medo de arriscar e arriscam suas vidas em busca de ideais aparentemente inalcançáveis.

A primeira vez que fui à Ordem foi quando anunciaram que duas crianças nasceriam – o senhor e Neville. Aproveitei-me da situação e tentei novamente dissuadi-los – vivam por seus filhos! –, mas não deu frutos. Vocês os incentivavam ainda mais, e não somente a eles como toda a Ordem, que se empenhava cada vez mais em lutar pelos filhos de membros tão queridos.

Foi nesse dia, Sr. Potter, que pude perceber por que seus pais haviam influenciado tão fortemente Frank. Apesar da onda de medo e escuridão que tomava todo o mundo bruxo, eles ainda conseguiam transmitir paz e segurança, além de um amor entre eles e para com todos a sua volta que nunca vi em nenhum outro lugar. Seu pai era forte, destemido, protetor e corajoso. Sua mãe era doce, meiga e carinhosa, mas não menos forte que o marido.

Eles eram pessoas admiráveis, é pena que somente agora eu possa ver o que o medo de perder meu único filho e meu neto que não havia ainda nascido me fez ignorar.

Da segunda vez em que os vi, Alice estava desesperada, mas meu Frank e seus pais, Sr. Potter, tentavam acalmá-la. Eles haviam descoberto a profecia, que Frank me confidenciou, mas não sabiam se era sobre Harry ou Neville. Sei que eles sofriam, mas mesmo em sua dor eles tinham forças para ajudar Alice. Frank foi para uma missão e fiquei para fazer companhia à minha nora enquanto ele estava fora, e foi então que pude ver toda a força e todo o apoio que eles davam à Alice. Como, por Merlin, eles conseguiam preocupar-se tanto com ela quando o filho deles também poderia ser o alvo de Você-Sabe-Quem eu nunca soube.

Frank voltou e os Potter saiam em missão, por vezes juntos, por vezes separados, e eu comecei a freqüentar a Ordem para fazer companhia a Alice. Vi sua barriga crescer junto com a da Sra. Potter, e vi as duas terem medo e chorarem. Vi-as também serem fortes e se apoiarem, Alice agora melhor e com mais vontade de lutar. Quando Alice e Frank não estavam, seus pais iam à minha casa quando podiam para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Nunca os tratei bem, confesso-lhe, mas eles ainda iam, sorrindo, e a sua mãe costumava cozinhar.

Quando ela se cansava, eles se sentavam no sofá à minha frente e eles conversavam comigo entre afagos e carinhos recíprocos. Nesses momentos, eu os odiava ainda mais por desejar que fossem Frank e Alice e também por terem sido eles os maiores responsáveis por não serem quem eu queria. Eles eram os culpados por Alice e Frank não estarem ali.

Então, vocês nasceram. Os pequenos Harry e Neville haviam nascido no mesmo dia, e foi quase comovente saber que até mesmo a dor do parto as duas compartilhavam. Lily Evans foi a melhor amiga que Alice poderia ter tido. E elas compartilharam ainda a dor do medo da inevitável perda de algum de vocês, e lutavam com mais afinco contra o mal que crescia cada vez mais.

Conheci de longe o lado frágil que eles não demonstravam, mas ainda assim não me comovi. Senti alívio quando descobri que fora o filho do casal Potter o escolhido, e não Neville, e não senti nenhum pesar ao descobrir que seus pais haviam morrido. De que importava que o mundo perdia dois grandes bruxos e duas excelentes pessoas quando eu ainda tinha os meus comigo? Minha família sempre foi tudo o que me importou, ainda que poucas vezes tenha demonstrado.

E eu achei que tudo estivesse acabado quando levei Frank e Alice para o St. Mungus, torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange, prima do homem que traíra o casal Potter.

Passado o choque, nunca mais derramei uma lágrima e criei Neville para que ele fosse um bruxo grande como Frank fora, mas não lhe dei tanto amor quanto havia dado ao pai para que ele não tivesse necessidade disso. Se Frank não amasse, não teria enlouquecido. O mal já havia passado e Neville estava em segurança. Corriam algumas histórias, como Você-Sabe-Quem em Hogwarts e sua lembrança que quase havia levado uma aluna, que Neville me contava animadamente. Boatos, é claro.

Depois veio a fuga de Sirius Black – e o problema não era meu – e depois a suposta volta d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Fuga em massa de Azkaban, até que se revelou que Ele realmente havia voltado. Agradeci pela covardia de Neville, mas desesperei-me ao ver que ele também queria lutar. E ele lutou não tendo ainda dezesseis anos. E lutou novamente aos dezessete. E ficou ao seu lado até o fim, como Frank fizera com seus pais.

Não pode imaginar como o odiei, Sr. Potter. Mas, como já deve ter cansado de ouvir, há muito de seus pais no senhor do que imagina. Vi nos olhos de Neville o mesmo que via nos olhos dos pais dele, a mesma comoção. Senti o antigo medo voltar e odiei o senhor.

Mas, nunca senti tanto orgulho de alguém quanto senti de Neville ao vê-lo sair vitorioso da guerra. Descobri, então, que se ele tivesse partido não sentiria remorsos, assim como Frank não o sentiria se estivesse consciente, pois não se sente por partir por seus ideais, por aqueles que amamos.

Foi isso o que seus pais ensinaram a Frank e Alice, e isso que o senhor ensinou a Neville. Essa força, não Gryffindor, mas a força da juventude, que move o mundo e que é a única capaz de mudar o curso da história. Essa coragem destemida, despreocupada e infantil que faz pensar que as coisas serão melhores no final, ainda quando tudo indica o contrário.

Gostaria de ter dito isso a seus pais, mas sei que através do senhor eles saberão. Orgulho-me muito de ter podido conviver com pessoas tão maravilhosas quanto James e Lily Potter, que não somente ensinaram a tantos o valor da coragem, da amizade e do amor, como também os guiaram através de tempos escuros e, tardiamente, ensinaram até mesmo a mim o verdadeiro valor do sacrifício.

Orgulho-me das mudanças que trouxeram a juventude da época de meu filho, assim como orgulho-me das que trouxeram os seus.

Envelheça, Sr. Potter, mas assim como seus pais, mantenha o espírito jovem até o fim. Isso o fará verdadeiramente forte, como até hoje tem sido.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos,

Augusta Longbottom.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, POV da avó do Neville, comofas? HAHAHA Espero que tenha ficado divertida, porque eu gostei de escrever. :dedos:

Sejam lindinhos e deixem **R E V I E W S !**


End file.
